


Serendipity

by jisungsjheekies



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, SKZ Imagines, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, lee Minho au, lee minho - Freeform, lee minho fake texts, lee minho fluff, lee minho imagines, lee minho scenarios, lee minho series, lee minho text au, skz - Freeform, skz au, skz fake texts, skz fluff, skz lee minho, skz scenarios, skz series, skz text au, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fake texts, stray kids lee minho, stray kids series, stray kids text au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Who would’ve thought that running late would work out in your favor? If you hadn’t been late, you wouldn’t have rushed to get coffee and picked up the wrong order. And if you hadn’t grabbed that cup of coffee, you wouldn’t have met Lee Minho.Working the morning shift was something Minho only did for one person, and that was because they were best friends. Now, Minho couldn’t wait to request a shift change, and all because of a very pretty someone who he hoped would text him back.*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Series: Serendipity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Lee Minho x female reader  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Word count: 1.2k  
> Warnings: None  
> A/N: Say hello to my new series, I hope you all enjoy~

You anxiously nibbled on your lower lip as, with the gas pedal pressed to the floor, you rushed through as many stoplights as you could to your favorite coffee shop. Thankfully, you weren’t stopped, which would have made you even later than you already were. 

No matter how late you were for work, there was no way you’d make it through the day without your coffee, especially with a double shift that day.

You cursed yourself for agreeing to taking the extra closing shift.

More likely than not, your boss would be mad at you; so, to avoid the possible wrath that you would be facing the moment you walked into work, you opted for ordering two coffees: your usual one and one as a peace offering and apology for your tardiness. Considering you were already late, you decided to order your coffee online, mentally thanking the shop’s owner for giving that option, especially during a time like this. At the next stop light, you quickly pulled out your phone to place your order, remembering to add a second for your boss. Now you could just run inside, grab the drinks, and rush to work. With that done and out of the way, you sighed—one less thing to worry about. 

Then, you were only a few blocks away from the coffee shop, groaning every time you were stopped by a red light or the car in front of you wasn’t driving as fast as you’d like. You began to lose your patience.

The moment you pulled in front of the coffee shop, you felt like you were about to cry. Not a single open parking space was in sight. You drove around for an extra five minutes until, thankfully, a car was backing out to leave just as you’d rounded the building once more and you rushed to get the spot before anyone else could.

You were in such a rush that you almost forgot to take the keys out of the ignition, but remembered just in time before speed walking into the building. You would have ran but didn’t exactly want the attention you’d most likely gain. The moment you walked into the building, your jaw dropped. You’d never seen the place so busy before in your life— probably because you usually managed to beat the crowd when you weren’t late for work.

It was at that moment that you thanked your lucky stars that you’d decided to order online because, at the rate, you definitely wouldn’t have made it to work. After the shock of seeing such a large crowd had passed, you made a beeline to the end of the counter where several drinks had already been prepared and were waiting to be claimed. You immediately noticed a cup with your name on it and reached out to grab it, as well as the one closest to it, assuming it was also yours. You darted out of the building, much faster than you’d meant, and almost ran into an older lady and her grandson.

You sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, realizing that if you’d dropped the drinks, you would have either had to wait in that mile-long line or just forget the coffee completely and make up some terrible excuse as to why you were so late (not to mention that you’d probably be grumpy for the entire day). With that thought in mind, you were much more careful as you placed the drinks in your car and sped off to work. You honestly didn’t know how you didn’t get pulled over, considering how fast you’d been going, but you’d managed to make it to work in record time. If only you hadn’t been late in the first place…

Tossing your bag over your shoulder, you flattened out your windblown hair and carefully grabbed both cups of coffee before making your way inside the building, an apologetic look plastered across your face the moment you made eye contact with your boss, who looked rather…unamused.

After you stuttered out multiple apologies and nearly burst into tears, your boss waved you off with a hand, telling you that it was okay this time, but to make sure not to make a habit out of it. You were sure the coffee had helped your case because, just like you, your boss had an unwavering addiction to caffeine. Plus, it was impossible to be upset when you got free coffee.

Making your way towards the employee break room, you placed your belongings inside a cubby and headed off to where you were positioned for your first shift of the day: behind the register. You were scheduled to shampoo back in the salon for your second shift. And, while some might think that it would be fun, you didn’t exactly enjoy being soaking wet for hours on end as some of the animals weren’t particularly fond of bath time. Deciding to enjoy being dry while you could, you thanked Ms. Irene for covering for you until you got there. The older woman gave you a smile in response and headed off to her scheduled position.

Getting settled behind the counter, you helped customers here and there, the shop not being all that busy at the time, before finding yourself twiddling your thumbs out of boredom. You looked around your station to find anything to do, clean, arrange, etc, before your eyes fell upon your untouched coffee. It was definitely unlike you to forget your precious source of caffeine, but you blamed your rather frantic morning for throwing you off. 

With no customer in sight, you took a moment for yourself, not realizing just how anxious you’d been. Coffee would fix that for sure. Lifting the paper cup to your lips, you were pleasantly surprised to find that it was still slightly warm, not that you would’ve cared either way at this point. But when the warm liquid touched your tongue, a look of disappointment quickly crossed your face. That had most definitely not been the americano you’d ordered, since caramel lingered on your tastebuds. You sighed before looking at the cup in front of you, immediately noticing the name “Mae” written in blank ink, right where yours should have been.

You mentally face-palmed.

How could you have been so stupid to not look at both cups before taking them? This is what you get for being late to work and still trying to get coffee. You took another sip, deciding that any coffee was better than no coffee, and settled for the sweeter concoction since you were in desperate need of an energy boost. 

With limited time to yourself, you quickly downed the remainder of the liquid before any more customers could approach you, disgust flashing across your face as the sugar and syrup that had settled at the bottom of the cup hit your tongue. How someone could drink something that sweet on a daily basis, you’d never understand but hey, coffee was coffee.

As you tossed the cup into the trash bin, you noticed that something else was scrawled on the cup, and it was definitely not a name. You went to retrieve the cup just as a customer approached the counter, causing you to stop midway through reaching into the trash. You’d just get it once they were gone, right?

Wrong.

Because as soon as that customer left, you saw five more behind them. You were impatient, curiosity eating away at you. As fast as you possibly could, you had each and every customer checked out thirty minutes later, but by the time you’d turned around to check the trash, it was _gone_.


	2. Part 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Lee Minho x female reader  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Word count: 749  
> Warnings: None

You looked around frantically. You hadn’t even noticed that someone had come to collect the trash when you were busy with customers. You wanted—no, _needed_ —to go find it or else your curiosity would eat you alive for the rest of the day.

But, you couldn’t leave your position in case a customer came, which meant you’d have to bear another two and a half hours before you were allowed to take your lunch break.

You considered trying to check during your bathroom break but didn’t exactly feel like trying to explain why you were digging through trash when you were supposed to be using the restroom.

So, until it was time for you to go on break, your eyes remained locked on the clock, your foot tapping the floor anxiously. Every minute felt like an hour.

Patience was not a quality that you possessed.

You weren’t sure why you were so hung up on this, especially when there was a good chance the cup was long gone, but part of you had a sliver of hope left and, frankly, you were banking on that chance.

So when your boss approached you and said that you could go on break, you immediately ran off in the direction of the break room, needing to collect your phone before you could go dumpster diving.

Perfect timing, you thought, as you ran into Mark, who was currently walking out of the bathrooms, trash bags in hand. He must have collected the trash when you weren’t paying attention.

“Mark! Where’s the trash from checkout?” you hurriedly asked. Mark gave you a weird look, probably wondering why you were so worked up about literal trash.

“It’s in a pile behind the building, waiting to be thrown out. Why?” He furrowed his brows at you. Your eyes widened slightly. You had no idea what to tell him. Telling him you needed an empty coffee cup wouldn’t make sense and would be very, very strange so you simply said the first thing that popped into your head.

“I lost my bracelet and I need to see if it’s in there.” 

Mark nodded in understanding before motioning for you to follow him. You sighed in relief. Pulling a smaller bag from the top of the pile, Mark wished you good luck on finding your bracelet before heading off to collect anymore remaining trash. 

Once you were in the clear, you began fumbling, carefully, through the trash before your eyes landed on the cup you’d waited so anxiously for. Before you decided to celebrate, you turned the cup in your hand, instantly squealing in delight when you saw the phone number written in black ink on the side. Reaching into your back pocket, you pulled out your phone to quickly snap a photo of the cup, just as Mark came outside, more trash in hand. You quickly tossed the cup back into the bag and tied it off just as Mark approached you. 

“Find your bracelet?” he asked. You just pretended to be sad, shaking your head “no.” 

Mark pouted, and if you were being honest with yourself, you thought he looked kind of cute, but something else was on your mind. “Maybe it’s in your car?” he suggested.

You nodded. “Hm, hadn’t thought about that. I was in a hurry this morning. Thanks, Mark!” And with that, you took off towards your car.

Even with plenty of time still left on your break, you were too focused on your current task to worry about eating lunch. Besides, you’d get another break later in the day since you still had another shift to go. So, you’d just eat during that break instead.

Since the moment you saw the number on the cup, you’d thought about what you were going to do once you actually had it. The number clearly wasn’t meant for you, so it wasn’t your place to text them; however, you knew that whoever had written it was probably waiting for a response from Mae, the person who’s drink you’d accidentally taken. They would more than likely be disappointed when you tell them who you are but you owed it to them to at least explain why “Mae” hadn’t texted. Ultimately, you decided that the least you could do was explain and apologize for what you’d done.

With that being said, you found the photo you’d taken earlier, inserted the number into your phone and typed out a simple message before hitting send.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lee Minho x female reader  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Word count: 514  
> Warnings: None

Unfortunately, by the time your break ended, you still hadn’t received a reply so you just trudged on back to work, checking your phone nearly every ten minutes.

It wasn’t until around four in the afternoon, about an hour before your next break, when you felt your phone vibrate in your back pocket and you hurriedly reached to check it, smiling from ear to ear when you saw the mysterious stranger’s number displayed on your screen. _It’s about time._

You couldn’t exactly reply right then, considering you were in the middle of work, so you’d just have to wait until you went on your break soon. Lucky for you, afternoon shifts tended to be much busier than mornings, meaning time would seem to, hopefully, go by faster. 

✧༺♡༻✧

Because you’d taken a double shift that day, your boss informed you that you could take an extra thirty minutes, on top of your already hour long break, and you made sure to use the time wisely to eat a proper meal since you’d skipped lunch.

Driving a short distance down the road to a small, quiet diner, you found a spot near a window, waiting for a waitress to come take your order before pulling out your phone.

  
  
  


  
  
  



	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lee Minho x female reader  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Word count: 536  
> Warnings: None

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lee Minho x female reader  
> Genre: Fluff, coffee shop au, fake text au  
> Word count: 391  
> Warnings: Swearing


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lee Minho x female reader  
> Genre: Fluff, coffee shop au, fake text au  
> Word count: 1.1k  
> Warnings: Swearing

✧༺♡༻✧

It was seven in the morning when Minho’s alarm went off and he was wide awake. In fact, he had been for about forty minutes now, the excitement over finally meeting you being the reason for his lack of sleep the previous night. He hadn’t told you of his plans to switch because 1) he wanted to surprise you, and 2) he didn’t want you thinking he was being overly desperate, considering his whole purpose for changing shifts was for you. He hadn’t even properly met you, but, even only going off a few texts, he knew you were something special and he was mad with curiosity.

Arriving to work just fifteen minutes earlier than he had been scheduled, Hyunjin gave him an odd look as he waltzed through the entrance, face bright with energy, and clocked in on one of the registers. He was in the middle of tying on his apron when Hyunjin approached him with a smug look on his face.

“Bro you’re already whipped.” Minho tilted his head at Hyunjin, brows etched together in confusion.

“What?”

“You’re never early for work. Too excited about seeing a certain someone named Y/N?” At the mention of your name, his face turned a dark shade of red, causing Hyunjin to cackle loudly. “Like I said—whipped.”

“Am not,” he grumbled, but he knew Hyunjin was partly right, thinking to himself he needed to be a little less obvious about the whole situation, because knowing Hyunjin, he would try his best to embarrass him in front of you later on.

Looking at the schedule placement for the day, he noticed that he would be on barista while Hyunjin was on register, meaning he’d have less of a chance of finding you. Not impossible, just a bit more difficult than he’d expected. Still, if he wanted any possible interaction with you, he’d have to be on top of his game and make sure each and every drink was made up to par and out with lightning speed. Shouldn’t be hard for someone like him who’s hardly ever made mistakes, not to toot his own horn or anything.

Customers slowly rolled in and out of the cafe to order themselves a hot, with the occasional iced, beverage to start their days, but thanks to him, their drinks were prepared and in their hands only moments later. The boss would more than likely praise him for his diligence but that wasn’t at all what he was aiming for. All through the morning his eyes flickered back and forth from the door to whatever task was at hand, silently, and anxiously, watching for anyone that might resemble you.

As a few more customers rolled in, all middle aged men dressed in suits, he focused on preparing their orders, completely missing the mischievous grin Hyunjin sent his way. Placing the completed order on the counter, he moved to prepare the next, his brain going into overdrive as he heard Hyunjin say, “Sure thing, Y/N,” emphasizing on your name for dramatic effect.

He whipped his head around to the front counter, but you were out of sight as the next customer stepped up to order. Moving his gaze to Hyunjin who stared back with a shit-eating grin, Hyunjin slyly gestured over to the opposite end of the counter where you stood waiting for your order, except your head was tilted down as you glanced over something on your phone. He knew it was you without even having to see your face.

Faster than he’d been all morning, he grabbed your finished drink, as well as one of the cafe’s delectable pastries as an extra something for you. It’d come out of his paycheck for sure, but that was the least of his worries as he headed over to where you stood waiting, head still faced down.

“Order for Y/N,” he called out, pretending to look out into the crowd. Your head shot up at the sound of your name as you walked the few steps closer to grab your order, offering him a smile, his heart instantly melting at the beauty that you radiated. You reached for your coffee, turning the cup in your hand to examine it and he smiled. “Don’t worry, that one actually has your name on it.” Just as the words fell from his lips, you looked up with a shocked expression, realization crossing your face. Before you could speak, he added, “Don’t want you stealing anymore coffees, right?”

A bit speechless, your cheeks turned pink as a sheepish grin spread across your face. “Pastry is on the house,” he said, shooting you a wink, causing your cheeks to darken.

In a small voice, you replied, “Thanks Minho.” The sound reminded him of honey, so sweet and smooth, it melted his heart. In complete awe, he watched as you exited the building, but not before offering him one last smile, making him nearly weak at the knee.

“Dude, you got it bad,” Hyunjin said, patting him on the back as he broke him from his trance, but Minho chose not to respond because in the back of his mind, he knew that, even if he tried, there was no way he could deny what Hyunjin had said.

You’d long ago left the building but Minho stood there frozen, eyes locked on where he’d last seen your figure, unable to get your smile out of his head. To him, you resembled an angel, with a smile that could heal a broken heart and eyes that held the stars. It’d only been for a moment, but Minho was entranced by you. No one’s perfect, but damn did he believe that you were the closest thing to it, that, he was sure of.


	7. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lee Minho x female reader  
> Genre: Fluff, coffee shop au, fake text au  
> Word count: 1.1k  
> Warnings: Swearing

**Minho’s POV**

Having to, literally, pull Minho from his daze, Hyunjin lightly hit him on the back of the head, causing Minho to scowl at his friend.

“That was uncalled for,” Minho said, rubbing the back of his head. Hyunjin just shrugged.

“Yeah, well this is work and we kind of need you.” Hyunjin gestured to the growing crowd at the front of the building and Minho sighed, giving him an apologetic look. He was right. As much as he missed your presence, he still had work to do. Trudging back over to his station, he began preparing the many orders that had piled up. But with you being the only thing flooding his mind, Minho knew he’d face many difficulties that day.

After messing up too many orders, whether it was by using the wrong milk or adding too much sugar, Hyunjin could tell Minho wasn’t in the right headspace and offered to switch positions so that he could slow his pace, and hopefully get his head straight. Minho was grateful for his friend, but it still didn’t help the fact that all he could think about was wanting to talk to you. Knowing that his break was soon approaching, Minho began to grow impatient as he realized he’d be able to do just that. He knew you were working so there was a good chance you wouldn’t reply, but Minho still hoped you would.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Minho thought to himself, shaking his head. _I’ve only met the girl once, relax Minho._

Toning it down just a tad, Minho couldn’t deny his rush of excitement when he’d been told he could go on break, quickly rushing out of the building, not even bothering to take off his apron, but that was the last thing on his mind as he jumped in his car and reached into his pocket for his phone.

**[9:55am] 2 new messages**

Biting his lip eagerly, Minho tapped his foot happily against the floor of his car when he realized that _you_ had been the one to text him.

Grinning like an idiot, Minho put his phone away, fist bumping into the air excitedly. He hadn’t expected you to agree so quickly to hanging out, considering you _had_ only just officially met hours ago, but you did and he was over the moon with joy. It would be two friends just hanging out and getting to know each other better, Minho knew that, but the fact that it was with YOU, he knew he needed to play it cool. There was only one problem now.

He still had the rest of the day to get through before he’d get to see you and Minho was not a patient person, especially when it came to something he was looking forward to. He was gonna have to find anything and everything to keep him busy until seven that afternoon. Shouldn’t be too hard, right?

Realizing his break was nearing its end, Minho quickly scarfed down the food he grabbed on his way out, knowing if he hadn’t eaten, he would more than likely be a grump later on, and he didn’t want that dampening his mood for that evening. Now, with a stomach full of food, Minho made his way back into the building, ready to resume his shift. He noticed that Hyunjin was missing, probably gone on his own lunch break, wondering when he’ll be back as he jumped behind the register.

He’d never say this out loud, but Minho enjoyed Hyunjin’s presence, knowing work wouldn’t be the same without him. When they’d first started working at the cafe, they’d been on the same shift, taking classes in the morning and working in the afternoon. When they’d finished their classes, Hyunjin was bumped to mornings, leaving Minho to work afternoons alone. He’d missed those days, and now that they were back to working mornings together again, it felt just like old times. The thought made Minho smile to himself.

“What are you so happy about? Talk to Y/N some more?” Hyunjin appeared next to Minho suddenly, a knowing look on his face as he snickered at the elder boy. Minho rolled his eyes in response, pushing his friend’s shoulder lightly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Minho responded sarcastically. Hyunjin attempted to make a mocking face behind Minho’s back but he’d caught him in the act, causing Hyunjin to panic when Minho jumped at him. Minho smiled triumphantly before resuming his work alongside his friend.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Hyunjin muttered quietly to himself. Minho still heard him but chose not to respond, rather instead, he focused on his tasks at hand in order to keep busy. Keeping busy meant he’d have less time to focus on what was really on his mind.

_You._


End file.
